edgeofworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Water Canon
While Gualterio tends to Gökçe, Franco steals himself for a second to look across the room. It's an all out brawl between Grimnar and Miezul against the phalanx of soldiers. Amante lies facedown and motionless on the floor in a pool of his own blood behind the phalanx. Grimnar with his beard all bloodied has taken a knee, right before falling over. Miezul is still up and fighting, handing out injuries left and right to a number of soldiers, but not without taking a good number of hits himself from every one of his assailants. "He's not going to last long." Franco tells himself. "My friends are dying." It was with that thought that urgency sparked and surged through him, and in a second he's got it. With a flourish he draws a circle in the air with his rapier. While doing so, he imagines a waterfall. Not just any waterfall, but the waterfall he just saw not moments ago. He pictures the turbulent water in his mind's eye so clearly that he begins to faintly hear it's roar. Seeing what seems to be a glowing circular cut-out hanging above a rapier-drawn Franco, Gualterio immidiately knows what Franco's planning. Gualterio: We’re going swimming boys and girls. Strip down to your breeches! Meanwhile, somewhere outside a waterfall roars a midst a peaceful green backdrop. Beneath the waterfall a glowing circular space appears. Franco stares at the glowing circle from where he stands, and blinks. In a blink of an eye Franco opens a 6 foot diameter portal, out of which comes a sudden gush of turbulent water. Torrents of water rush towards the brawl. Miezul, Grimnar, and the phalanx are all washed away and trampled on by the white violent stampede. Franco manages to maintain his footing. Gualterio rushes to Grimnar's side and pours a health potion past his blood-caked beard and into his lips. Gualterio: Get up, you big oaf! There’s numbskulls to crack, and knees to splinter! Get up! After being given a healing potion by Gualterio, Grimnar opens his eyes and squints as if trying to remember something. Gualterio: Ah, welcome back old friend. Knew you were too stubborn to die. Grimnar: ...ugh...and then I said to him, that's not a phase disruptor, thats my wife! Gualterio produces another health potion from his kit and pours it past the nonsense-mumbling lips of his dwarf companion. Water is still pouring through. Gualterio moves in close to the aftermath washed away by the waterfall canon. The rogue scans the haphazardly arranged bodies scattered in the shallow water, looking for any signs of life while barely leaving any ripples in his wake. Gualterio: Here piggy, piggy. Gualterio stands over the bodies waiting for any movement from amongst the swordsmen. He singles out one swordsman covered in cuts and blood, squirming... trying to get to his feet. The swordsman slowly regains his balance, managing to support his weight beneath one knee. Gualterio appears from behind. Grabbing the sowrdsman's head he pulls back. With his weapon hand, he pulls his ornate dagger from ear to ear giving the silly swordsman a red grin. Blood fountains forth staining the shallow waters at their feet crimson, while the swordsman goes limp. 05/22/2019 12:38 AM